Dilemma
by Lets.Dance.Darling
Summary: Oliver, i love you, and i need you. Oliver, i love you, i do, and it's more than you'll ever know, that's for sure.


Dilemma

By: LemonLipGlossandLeggings

**A/N: So, i heard this song on the radio, and it reminded me how much i love it. So, this story is based off that song, but with a couple of twists. I also suggest you listen to the song, it's awesome! It's by Nelly and Kelly Rowland, by the way.**

"Oliver, _please _leave me alone!" Miley said pleadingly to her shaggy-hair friend. She wasn't in a particuarly good mood. She hardly slept last night, she was starving and it was Health class. It's the only class at school she hates.

Oliver sighed. "I'm sorry, this class sucks. I need _some _entertainment," he said as Miley turned around and giggled.

"I feel your pain, but entertain yourself another way," Miley said. As she was turning away, Ms. Jamesan slapped the chalk earaser on the tray under the board.

"Excuse me, but is this free period? No. Shutup and turn around. You'll appreciate it when you don't get pregnant at sixteen," the bratty teacher yelled.

This is the students' points. If she was just alittle bit nicer she would be much more liked. But, apparently, the teachers don't really care. Not atleast at Seaveiw High School.

Miley turned around and looked at the clock. _Seventeen minutes_, she thought. Her next period was Gym, which she actually loved. It was the only time she got to run around and be crazy. Not to mention most of her friends had Gym that period too, and it was the last period of the day.

The seventeen minutes passed by like hours. As soon as the torture was over, Miley grabbed her notebook and purse, almost forgetting her agenda. She ran back into the classroom, only to be scolded by Ms. Jamesan.

"Do you kids not realize that you need to be responsible? I can't beleive what the future will be for you and your classmates if you can't remember a simple task."

Miley felt an extreme urge to roll her eyes, but she resisted. She picked up the agenda and ran out of the room, down the hall, and to her locker. She opened the brown locker and bent down to get her gym bag. She had a picture of her, Oliver, Lilly, Jessica, and Freddy in her locker. They were her closest friends, and just seeing them reminded how lucky she was. She smiled to herself and slammed the door of the locker, making a loud _clink-slam. _Her first period teacher, Mr. Levonawits, warned her to hurry up so she wouldn't get counted tardy. She heard him and ran alittle faster, making sure not to get in trouble for running in the hallway.

She reached teh double doors of the gym and ran into the girls' locker room. Lilly greeted her.

"Miley! Dude, i haven't seen you all day today! Did your Dad say it was okay for me to sleepover tonight?" Lilly asked hopefully.

"Oh, yeah. Of course, Lilly. You did bring your stuff, right?"

"Uh-huh," Lilly said, nodding in agreement.

Miley smiled and went to an isale of lockers. She slipped of her jeans and and sweater, and replaced them with a 'Little Miss' t-shirt ands Soffee shorts. She slid on her socks and tennis shoes and laced them up. She pulled her hair up into a ponytail, Lilly right next to her.

After they both were ready, they walked out into the gym floor. Coach Mitchel blew his whistle and started to give the instructions on the tennis game they were playing. Oliver caught Miley's attention in the middle of what the Coach was saying. He mouthed to her, "Will you be my partner?" and Miley nodded her head back at him.

Finally Coach Mitchel was done, and the rackets were hitting and the balls were flying. Miley was working with Oliver, and every throw he would toss to her she'd hit it without a doubt. She was trying as hard as she could, because even though Oliver had seen her at her worst, a little bit of showing off was never bad, just as long as you don't go over-board.

"Wow, you're really good at this, aren't you?" Oliver said after she had hit one ball perfectly.

Miley smiled in triumph, "Yeah, i guess i am."

They went on with this small talk untill the class was dismissed to go to change clothes.

Once Miley had caught up with Lilly, she told her, "Lilly, i think i have something to tell you. But it'll have to wait. I need your opinion on something."

Lilly raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anthing. One thing she did think, though, was _Oh, wow, what's doing now?_

**A/N: Ugh, i don't think this is my best, at all. It will be better. I kinda just throw this together in thity minutes. Oh well. You likey?**


End file.
